You fill up my senses
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Eine Art Abschied, im Regen.


**You fill up my senses**

Like a night in the forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

(John Denver)

Wir haben uns hier reingeflüchtet, unter dieses schmale, rissige Dach, aber die paar Minuten durch den Wald haben dem Regen schon ausgereicht, um uns ziemlich zu durchnässen. Jetzt hüllt er uns ein wie ein Vorhang aus zuckenden Schnüren, es rauscht senkrecht herab um uns herum, und du lachst, trotz der Dornkragen-Attacke.

Lass mal sehen, sage ich und greife nach deiner Hand, über deren gebräunten Rücken zwei tiefe Schnitte verlaufen, da, wo das Vieh dich eben erwischt hat. Gut, dass die wenigstens nicht giftig sind. Und wir haben es tatsächlich abgeschüttelt, das berserkerische kleine Biest.

Ist nicht schlimm, sagst du, aber du überlässt sie mir doch, deine Hand. Siehst mich nicht an dabei; weißt du, dass es nicht nur um die Verletzung geht –? Spielst du mit mir? Manchmal frage ich mich das.

Deine Hände – wie an deinen Armen gibt es da eine verschwimmende Linie, wo das sommerliche Braun in Muschelweiß übergeht – und ich lasse meine Finger wie zufällig darüber hingleiten, bis ich es nicht länger ertrage, auf dieser Grenze zu bleiben. Deine Hand packe und umdrehe und meine Zähne in dieses innere, dieses intime Weiß schlage.

Du schreist mich an – du musst mich für verrückt halten, das ist mir schon klar, und Mann, du hast keine Ahnung, wie Recht du damit hast! Als du mir deine Hand wegreißt, seh ich für einen Moment noch den dunkelroten Abdruck meiner Zähne in dem sanften Hügel unter deinem Daumen. Ich glaube, du bist wirklich wütend, aber sogar das gefällt mir. Lieber sehe ich dich wütend als in dieser abgeklärten, freundschaftlichen Ruhe, die der Aufruhr in mir nie erreichen kann.

Ja, es gefällt mir, in deine empörten Augen zu sehen, sie sind so sicher in ihrer Unschuld, sie ahnen noch immer so wenig von dem, was sie mit mir machen –

Ich hab dir wehgetan, und es tut mir nicht leid. Ich wollte das. Ich fühl mich ja selbst wie eine Wunde, und wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann vergesse ich meine eigenen darüber – das ist gemein und ziemlich daneben, aber so ist es nun mal.

Ich lache dich aus, deinen bösen Blick, der aber auch nicht lange ernst bleiben kann. Dein Lachen löscht die Verwirrung, die in der Tiefe deiner Augen zurückgeblieben war. Und dann sitzen wir wieder einfach nur da und sehen in den Vorhang des Regens hinaus. Langsam überkommt uns in den klammen Klamotten das Frösteln.

Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich. Weil doch heute der letzte Tag ist. Keine Ahnung, warum ich auf die Idee kam, dass ich dir an diesem letzten Schultag etwas schenken sollte. Na ja, doch. Weil es eben – der Abschied ist. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Wie es hier war, in der Schule, so wird es nie mehr sein – das wissen wir beide. Wie auch immer. Es steckt in der Brusttasche meines Hemdes. Es ist nur klein.

Gedankenverloren reibst du deine Hand; sie hat aufgehört zu bluten. Aber ich wette, dass man den Abdruck meiner Zähne noch immer sehen kann.

Ich sollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt. Ich hätte sie gern wieder, deine Hand.

Eigentlich kann ich dich nicht mal ansehen, wie du da neben mir sitzt auf der Bank, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, mit den regennassen Haarsträhnen in der Stirn. Auch dein T-Shirt ist nass, auf den Schultern und in weiten Flecken über Brust und Rücken. Du hast deine Brille abgenommen und wischst vergeblich mit einer Ecke des T-Shirts daran herum.

Wie konnte mir das nur passieren.

So für dich fühlen zu müssen, obwohl du keine Frau bist –

Obwohl da kein Weg von mir zu dir führt, zumindest keiner, der so was wie eine Erlösung verspricht von diesem Durcheinander. Durcheinander?! Das Wort, das ich wirklich denke, ist: _Qual_. Ja, manchmal bin ich jetzt richtig melodramatisch drauf. Du würdest es kaum glauben, was mein Kopf sich so alles zusammendenkt. Kann locker mit deinen besten Jammerarien der letzten Jahre mithalten. Qual, also. Ich quäl mich rum damit. Bin mir selbst fremd geworden in diesem wütenden Wollen, das kein Nein, kein Geht-nicht, kein _Unmöglich_ hinnehmen will, das auch gegen die Schwerkraft oder sonst ein Naturgesetz rebellieren würde, wenn das für unsereins nötig wäre –

Nein, ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehen.

Ich könnte es dir jetzt geben, dein Geschenk. Aber ich kann nicht sprechen. Wer weiß, was ich sagen würde, wenn ich jetzt versuchen würde, etwas zu sagen –

Es tut richtig weh in meinem Hals – ob du das auch kennst? Dass du irgendwas fühlst, in deinem Herz, meine ich, oder deiner Seele oder wo auch immer diese Gefühle sitzen – und dass es dann in deinem _Körper_ weh tut? So geht es mir jetzt schon die ganze Zeit. Ich könnte aus mir selbst herausplatzen – ich weiß nicht mal, was dagegen helfen würde. Denn da gibt es doch keinen Weg. Was wir mit den Mädchen haben – das kann es doch nicht sein, zwischen uns, oder?

Aber wenn ich dich da so sitzen sehe, so nah bei mir – ich mag, wie du aussiehst. Du hast so was Linkisches – nicht trottelig, nee, das meine ich nicht. Nur so was Unbewusstes, Unbekümmertes. Jedenfalls, solang keine Mädchen in der Nähe sind. Aber von der einen mal abgesehen, hat's dich sowieso nie wirklich interessiert, wie andere dich sehen, du siehst dich selbst auch nicht, vielleicht ist es das. Es ist in deinen knochigen Knien, auf denen dein Kinn jetzt gerade liegt. In deinen Händen, in denen ich noch lange nicht den Erwachsenen sehen kann – kaum jemanden, der eine feste Freundin hat. Sie sind rauh und verkratzt, und deine Nägel sind entweder zu lang oder abgerissen. Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Mädchenhände nicht besonders mag? Sie sind fast immer so klein und zu pummelig oder zu zerbrechlich. Und vor allem wissen die immer so genau, wie ihre Hände aussehen. Du musst dir nur mal ansehen, wie sie sie bewegen. Ich mag das nicht. Ich mag deinen Mund, die Art, wie deine Lippen aufeinander liegen, als könnte es nur so und nicht anders sein.

Dich küssen zu wollen – ich muss verrückt geworden sein. Wie kann ich das wollen? Würden sich unsere Lippen überhaupt berühren können? Immer hab ich die Magnete vor Augen, wenn ich daran denke – du weißt, was passiert, wenn man versucht, die gleichen Pole zusammenzubringen –!

Du würdest lachen, wenn ich dir das mit den Magneten in dem Zusammenhang sagen würde. Nicht auf uns bezogen, natürlich. Auf Malfoy und seine beiden Idioten bezogen, vielleicht. Über die haben wir früher so oft gelästert. Und jetzt kassiere ich die Strafe dafür – und wie.

Ich muss trotzdem lachen. Das mit den Magneten ist einfach zu blöd. Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht gefragt, warum ich dich eben gebissen habe? Oder dich wenigstens richtig beschwert? Die Antwort kriege ich schneller als erwartet. Du hast es eben nicht weiter beachtet, das wird mir im nächsten Moment klar, denn –

Ich muss dir was sagen, sagst du da nämlich plötzlich und lächelst in den Regen hinaus, den du gar nicht siehst, da bin ich sicher. Ich kenn den Blick. Du bist ganz woanders. Und mein Herz fängt auf einmal an zu hämmern. Sag es _nicht_, denke ich. Nicht heute. Nicht _jetzt_.

Im August, sagst du, von meinen Wünschen unbehelligt, und fährst dir mit der Hand durch das tropfende Haar und siehst mich von der Seite an. Wir wollen heiraten. Drück uns die Daumen, dass es dann nicht immer noch so gießt.

Dein Blick lässt mich noch nicht los. Wartest du auf meine Glückwünsche? Stimmt. Ich sollte dir gratulieren. Das macht man so. Aber ich kann jetzt nichts sagen.

Wir möchten, dass du unser Trauzeuge wirst, sagst du schließlich, als ich weiter schweige.

In deinen Augen ist etwas. Da lächelst du nicht. Weißt du es also doch? Das kann ich jetzt nicht ertragen. Dass du es weißt oder auch nur in diese Richtung denkst. Also nicke ich und verziehe mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Bloß reden kann ich einfach nicht. Das macht das Lächeln dann nicht so wahnsinnig überzeugend, vermute ich mal.

Du könntest mir wenigstens gratulieren, sagst du, und es klingt gekränkt – klar, schließlich hast du so lange, so ewig auf sie gewartet, darauf, dass sie deine Gefühle erwidert. Oh ja. Das verstehe ich inzwischen besser, als du ahnst.

Denn inzwischen sterbe ich den stündlichen Tod. Das ist auch so ein Satz, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht, wie so eine Songzeile – verflucht, ist das vielleicht _wirklich_ aus irgendeiner Schnulze? Von den _Leaf Loving Loonies_ vielleicht?! Jedenfalls ziemlich sinnlos. Stündlich? Wieso stündlich? Und Tod – na, ich weiß nicht. Es geht ja doch immer weiter. Aber bei dir zu sein, das schneidet mir das Herz in dünnen Scheiben heraus (noch so ein Bild, und das hab ich sogar richtig vor Augen, ich seh sie am Boden liegen, die dünnen, zuckenden Scheiben, eine blutige Spur, die ich hinterlasse). Dich zu sehen, wie du _sie_ ansiehst, wie deine Augen sie umfassen und strahlen, wenn du sie siehst. Mir vorstellen zu müssen, was du mit ihr tust – und was sie mit dir tun darf –

Das ist der stündliche Tod. Und ich kann es doch nicht lassen, dich weiter anzusehen.

Sagst du heut noch mal was, fragst du ärgerlich (das bist du oft in letzter Zeit, immer dann, wenn du gerade mal nicht durch die rosa-goldenen Wölkchen deines Glückes schwebst). Findest du vielleicht auch, dass wir zu jung sind und viel zu kurz zusammen? Damit nervt mich nämlich meine Mutter schon die ganze Zeit.

Nö, sage ich, und es geht leichter, als ich dachte. Die hat dir eben nicht zuhören müssen in den letzten Jahren. (Die Glückliche, sonst würde sie jetzt vermutlich dem Verein-Geplagter-Angehöriger-liebeskranker-Teenager eine großzügige Spende zukommen lassen – aber das denk ich nur und sag's nicht laut.)

Durch die Risse im Dach pladdert es mir jetzt plötzlich in den Hemdkragen. Als ich nach oben sehe, entdecke ich die Schleier der Spinnweben aus mindestens fünf Jahrhunderten, die sich im Luftzug des Regengeprassels bewegen. Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Unterstand?

Aber es wird schon wieder ein bisschen heller da draußen. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern, dieses Intermezzo unter der Regenglocke. Dann gehn wir zurück, und in ein paar Stunden werfen wir uns in Schale und treten zur Abschlussfeier an. Offiziell entlassen und erwachsen.

Ich kann's dir jetzt nicht geben, dein Geschenk. Vielleicht nachher. Heute Abend. Oder überhaupt nie.

Ach, verdammt. Ich wünschte, du würdest mir deine Hand noch mal überlassen. Damit ich mich noch ein bisschen mehr vergiften kann an dir.


End file.
